Ilusiones
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Aang se ha ido en una importante misión y ha dejado a Katara en la Nación de Fuego. Pero, estando ella a solas con Zuko ¿Verá en él más que un amigo? Zutara. Lean la nota al inicio.
1. La Partida

****NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Ehh... Bueno, no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué decir.

Soy Nefertari Queen, y me encanta ATLA. Sobre todas las cosas, prefiero el kataang y soy una asidua escritora de esas historias. Empero, recientemente he decidido abrir un poco más mi criterio. Kataang y Zuatara han estado peleados desde que conozco el fandom, y ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Tengo un amigo americano con el que tuve interesantes charlas acerca del zutara y me hizo ver esa pareja como algo posible, de una manera distinta de lo que la ponen, pero al final de cuentas factible. Además, tengo amigas que son partidarias del zutara y he escuchado varios de sus argumentos. Pero esto no es una pelea por saber cuál es mejor que cuál. Cada quien tiene su gusto y si les gusta el zutara, pues bien, en eso no me meto. Ahora dirán, si es partidaria del kataang ¿Qué hace escribiendo una historia zutara? esta es la principal respuesta:

Es una manera personal de retarme y forzarme a salirme un poco del canon. Como quien dice, una exploración más detallada y profunda de los personajes en situaciones distintas. Los fines son: hacerles pasar un buen rato con la lectura; darles otra perspectiva del zutara; y formarme en mí más tolerancia y cierto gusto por esta pareja.

NO ES una historia romántica. Como dije, es una exploración. Inicia Kataang, se desarrollada Zutara, y tiene un extraño final que no les adelantaré. Se ubica unos años después de la guerra. Zuko está casado con Mai y Katara y Aang son prometidos. No les cuento más porque se los arruino.

Espero que lo disfruten. :)

* * *

><p><strong>ILUSIONES.<strong>

_By_

_**Nefertari Queen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

**La Partida.**

POV Katara.

—Vuelve pronto, por favor—le dije con el corazón estremeciéndose de angustia y tristeza—Y ten mucho cuidado.

Aang me devolvió una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas, como diciéndome "calmada, todo irá bien" podía ver en sus ojos esa confianza cegadora que lo caracterizaba. En el fondo, sabía que mis miedos no tenían fundamentos, Aang era el Avatar y quizá la persona más poderosa del mundo. Sorprendentemente, un maestro de la diplomacia. Pero iba a cerrar tratados con la Tribu Agni-Rak, la más violenta y cerrada de cirterio que existiera en el mundo.

Ellos habitaban al norte, cerca de la Nación de Fuego. Son maestros de ese elemento pero no rinden tributos ni se consideran miembros de ésa sociedad. Zuko había tratado de persuadirles, pidiéndoles de buena manera que se unieran a la Nación, pero ellos no entraban en razón. El principal problema era que siempre iniciaban conflictos bélicos, y la razón de que Aang fuera solo hacia la isla de los Agni-Rak, era conseguir acuerdos de paz.

Ni yo, ni Zuko, ni nadie estaba de acuerdo en que fuera solo. Pero Aang decía—con razón—de que ir sin compañía mostraría confianza en ellos, en sus leyes, y demostraría más paz que llegar con doce barcos llenos de soldados "por si acaso". El viaje, tentativamente, duraría dos semanas.

Dos semanas que me quedaría sentada en el Palacio de la Nación de Fuego, pensando qué estaría haciendo ahora y rezando por su seguridad. Era espantosa esta sensación de dolor, de vacío. Quería ir con él, pero no me dejaba, alegando que mi seguridad era más importante.

Sokka le dio la razón y con él todos conspiraron para hacer que me quedase. ¿El colmo? ¡Estaría sola! ¡Dos semanas aburrida en este Palacio! Zuko andaría ocupado con sus deberes reales, Mai se había ido con Ty Lee a un Spa y regresaría al siguiente mes. Toph seguía con sus padres, Sokka se había marchado a Kyoshi con Suki. Iroh en su tienda de té en Ba Sing Se. Y Ahora Aang se iba en este viaje ¡No era justo!

Aang lo sabía, adivinaba mis pensamientos mejor que nadie más. Agarró mi barbilla, levantándola para que viera fijamente a sus ojos. No pude evitar perderme en sus orbes grises y le devolvió, casi por inercia, una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, diviértete en mi ausencia. Ve, sal ¡Pasea! Yo estaré bien y volveré lo más pronto que pueda ¿Bien?

—Ok…

No podía debatir contra sus argumentos. Era una fuerza mayor que yo.

Entonces, me dio un beso. Fue lento, y dulce y tierno. Sus labios sobre los míos se movían de manera sincronizada, deleitándome por su sabor salado con dejo de vainilla. Siempre tenían un sabor diferente, a la vez igual, y eso me encantaba. Envolví su cuello con mis dos brazos para profundizarlo más, con la misión de explorar su boca hasta quedar adolorida. Él sonrió ante mis ánimos y lejos de apartarme, apretó mi talle de modo que entre nuestros cuerpos ya no hubiera ni un poco de espacio.

Lamentablemente el tiempo vuela cuando te sientes en las nubes y tuvimos que separarnos. Aang me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de saltar hacia la espalda de Appa y salir volando, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Y yo me quedé ahí, sola, de bazos cruzados, preocupada y aburrida, sin saber qué hacer.

Con esa mentalidad fue que empecé a vagabundear en el Palacio. Fui de una sala a otra, contemplando los decorados en las fachadas. Los enormes y altos pilares de madera pintada. Todos los retratos de diferentes monarcas, recreando estilos artísticos de épocas antañas. Sin duda, pasear por ahí era recorrer diferentes pasajes del tiempo en unas cuantas horas. Toda una experiencia si no lo contemplaras con semblante de pocos amigos.

No tenía intenciones de pasarme dos semanas encerrada dentro de este enorme Palacio tratando de aprender historia, pintura y arquitectura. Habrá otras locas a las que les guste esto, pero a mí no. De repente, la idea de salir a caminar por el pueblo no sonaba tan descabellada. Sería entretenido buscar y comprar cosas en el mercado, y me ayudaría a recordar viejos tiempos.

Ser la prometida del Avatar te daba ciertos privilegios, entre ellos, ir a donde quieras sin tener que rendir cuentas. Una de mis favoritas era ser capaz de entrar a la Sala del Trono sin solicitar audiencia. Así, los guardias me vieron con cara de pocos amigos mientras abrían las puertas.

Zuko no estaba ahí, pero sí su secretario. El pobre estaba sumergido en un mar de papeles de todos los tamaños y se le veía estresado. Sentí pena por él, pero me indicó amablemente que Zuko entrenaba su Fuego-Control en la explanada.

Y allá fui, con la misiva de preguntarle si algo se le ofrecía del mercado. Nunca se sabe. Zuko era soberano, pero a la vez una persona sencilla que bien encontraba placer en el simple hecho de escoger por toda la tarde artículos y chucherías en los puestos comerciales.

Salí a la explanada, que estaba completamente vacía. Esto era extraño, usualmente los guardias nunca nos dejan ni respirar por sus ojos analizadores, siempre observando. Zuko estaba en medio del liso piso, con una postura relajada y respirando profundo. Se concentraba, seguro que empezaría con su Fuego-Control.

Y efectivamente, empezó. Solo que ahora encontraba cosas distintas en él, y en sus movimientos. Es decir, ahora eran tan fijos, fieros, y precisos, que me dejaban impactada. Las llamaradas que de sus manos salían alcanzaban tamaños impactantes, dejándome anonadada. Nunca había visto que usara tanta cantidad de fuego con esa facilidad.

Bueno, era en realidad mentira. Recordaba perfectamente los movimientos de Aang cuando usaba su fuego control. Aunque en un principio se mostró renuente a aprender de ese arte, con el tiempo fue gustándole mucho y el dominio de todos los elementos se transformo de un deber a un pasatiempo.

Lo veía en los jardines usando el fuego que creaba con sus manos. Era impresionante, siempre tenía ideas nuevas para darle distintas formas a las llamas. El carácter liberal de maestro aire otorgaba a su propia rutina un dejo de fluidez que lo hacía ver impactante.

Recordarlo me hizo sentir mal conmigo misma. Lo extrañaba demasiado, a pesar de que solo transcurrieron unas cuantas horas desde su partida. Zuko tardó pero reparó en mi presencia. Cogió la toalla que estaba en la banca para limpiarse el sudor de su frente y se me acercó con una enorme sonrisa, esa que solo le da a sus amigos íntimos.

El mundo podrá conocer al Señor de Fuego Zuko, de presencia imponente, ideas fijas, dispuesto a todo por reconstruir el honor de su propia nación. Digno soberano que siempre se la pasaba ideando diferentes acuerdos de paz. Y que causaba en muchos, si no es que en todos los nobles, cierto temor.

Pero pocos conocían a este Zuko, carismático, bromista, divertido y sencillo. Lo que vivió durante su adolescencia en la guerra le hizo cambiar para bien, y si sobre el trono aparentaba ser inflexible y aguerrido, abajo era un simple hombre más. Me sentía privilegiada de conocer perfectamente al hombre enfrente de mí, así como a muchos otros "personajes importantes" que salvo sus rangos, nadie más sabía realmente cómo eran.

—Hey Katara.—me saludó—Aang ya se fue ¿verdad?

Bajé un poco la cabeza.

—Así es.

—Lástima que Mai no esté aquí. Podría hacerte mejor compañía.

—Eso no importa—respondí con una sonrisa—Saldré al mercado, quiero comprar unas cosas ¿Deseas que te traiga algo?

Zuko lo meditó un poco.

—Mejor espérame e iré contigo.

Me sorprendió. Zuko tenía un extraño gusto en escoger objetos y regatear, pero desde que se coronó soberano no había vuelto a pisar el mercado de la ciudad. Por todas esas normas de etiqueta y quién sabe qué más cosas.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Bien, te espero.

Él se dio la vuelta para irse a sus aposentos. Yo me quedé sentada en la explanada, esperándolo.

* * *

><p>Esta historia originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero me di cuenta que todo lo que quería retratar no cuadraría en un capítulo único. El fic no planea ser más largo de diez episodios, y como se habrán dado cuenta, las cosas se darán de poco en poco. No puedo prometerles actualizaciones rápidas porque tengo otros fics y además una escuela que se olvida de que nosotros, alumnos, tenemos vida social. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y, sin más preámbulos, me despido. Aclaro con mucho gusto toda duda y recibo sugerencias :)<p>

¿Reviews?

chao!


	2. Mercado

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Hola de nuevo! Me disculpo, he tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo. No estaba segura de qué escribir y finalmente dejé que mi imaginación volara in criticar cualquier idea de mi mente. Salió esto y espero que les guste :)

Comentarios:

Usagui13Chiba: No sabia que te gustaba más el zutara, ojalá te guste esta historia XD Aquí ya pasaron cinco años de que la guerra acabara. Así que Katara tiene 19, Aang tiene 17, Zuko 21 al igual que Sokka. ¡Gracias por leer!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**Mercado.**

POV Zuko.

Había visto a Katara realmente triste. Sus ojos azules siempre brillantes estaban opacos, y no podía culparla. La relación entre ella y Aang era intensa, profunda, me recordaba bastantea la que tenía yo con Mai. Algo más espiritual que físico.

Katara era mi amiga y no me gustaba verla entristecida. Comprendía que estuviera preocupada por Aang, vamos ¡Hasta yo lo estaba! Y que tuviéramos la confianza de saber que se las arreglaría solo no lo mejoraba. Suki, Mai o hasta Toph podrían ayudar mucho más que yo, pero Aang había dejado a Katara aquí porque confiaba en mí y no le decepcionaría. Ayudaría a Katara a que se relajara y pasara un buen rato antes de que Aang llegara.

Fue por eso, entre varias razones, que me animé a ir con ella al mercado. Las otras cuestiones era que yo mismo necesitaba un respiro de la estresante vida en el palacio. Los problemas políticos que estábamos viviendo eran grandes, y amenazaban con ser peor. Un buen relajo me haría pensar mejor las cosas antes de tomar una decisión.

Me encontré con Katara en la enorme puerta de madera de la muralla, y los dos salimos al mismo tiempo. Les di claras instrucciones a los guardias de no seguirnos, no queríamos su estorbosa compañía. Yo me había puesto una capa grande y dejado el cabello suelto para evitar que me reconocieran. Y no es que no me gustara saludar a mi gente, si no que aún hay molestos maestros fuego que no me siguen precisamente porque quieran, si no por deber. Restos de la dictadura de mi padre.

Katara se veía más feliz apenas llegamos al enorme mercado. No era un edificio, eran miles de tiendas desfilando en una sola calle, algunas improvisadas, con diversos objetos. Me recordaban vagamente los días que pasé de príncipe errante, mi tío era aficionado a lugares como éstos y era común pasar tardes enteras regateando con él.

Hacía meses que no lo veía. Estaba ocupado con su tienda, espero poder verlo pronto, quizá un viaje a Ba Sing Se…

Dejé esos pensamientos para concentrarme nuevamente. Katara estaba en un puesto, y en sus dos manos morenas sostenía un brazalete de playa que parecía trenzado con joyas incrustadas. La señora, canosa y de edad que atendía el puesto, le dirigía una mirada sonriente.

—Es la mejor plata del lugar.—le aseguró—Y al mejor precio, debo agregar.

Me puse a su lado, enderezando la espalda de modo en que pudiera verme más alto. No dejaría que nadie la estafara.

Pero Katara tenía más experiencia que yo en estas cosas. Después de toda, su vida entera pasó entre trueques y ventas a los mejores postores. Entonces la guerra y la pobreza hicieron que aprendiera de manera rápida que comprar y qué no.

—Gracias—le dijo con una sonrisa—Me parece buena la plata, pero no el precio.

La vendedora inmediatamente adoptó una pose altiva, rostro alto y brazos en las caderas. Empezaba la pelea…

—Lo siento, no puedo ofrecérselo más barato.

—Claro que puede—replicó—Diez monedas de oro.

—Oh claro que no. Ese brazalete vale quince monedas de oro.

—Lo valdría si las joyas fueran auténticas. No lo son. Así que solamente pagaré la plata, si quiere…

La mujer hizo una mueca, Katara le había ganado. Renuente, aceptó el trato y Katara se colocó sonriente el brazalete en su muñeca. Seguimos pasando por muchos puestos más, y ella siempre se detenía en donde vendían ropas y joyas. Me recordaba algo a Mai, porque ella también compraba esas cosas cuando la llevaba de compras. Pero, pensándolo bien, era algo diferente.

Es decir, Mai podía pasar por miles de tiendas y llevarse bastantes cosas, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Pero Katara esbozaba tales sonrisas y reía tanto que me animaba. Vagamente me devolvió memorias de mi madre; ella, antes de que todos los problemas cayeran sobre el Palacio, solía ser realmente alegre en todos los sentidos.

Además de que esto era divertido. Katara parecía disfrutar haciéndome partícipe de sus comprar y, a cada elección que iba a hacer, me pedía mi opinión. Llegamos a una tienda de vestidos y me obligó a ver un total desfile de diferentes prendas modeladas por ella.

—¿Qué tal éste azul?.—me preguntó.

—Bien—contesté. No sé nada de moda, y Mai puede dar fe de eso—Te queda lindo.

Respingó.

—Has dicho eso de los últimos dos vestidos—colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, señal de que estaba molesta—Di algo diferente por favor.

—¡No se qué decir!.—admití.

—Bueno. Haber que tal este…

Agarró unas telas rojas y se metió nuevamente a los vestidores. Yo me tumbé en la silla de brazos cruzados pensando que, de toda la tarde, esto era lo más aburrido. Podía entender joyas y accesorios, pero nunca comprenderé esa emoción que tienen las mujeres por comprarse ropa.

—¿Y?

Cuando volteé para verla, me quedé paralizado. Yo recordaba a mi amiga maestra agua, fuerte y maternal, con dulce sonrisa en sus labios y ojos cálidos. Pero la mujer que estaba en frente de mí lucía completamente diferente. Katara llevaba puesto una blusa escotada que apenas le llegaba al obligo, dejando descubierto su plano abdomen y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Empezaba en sus caderas una falda roja mate con bordes dorados y con mucho vuelo, que le llegaba a penas hacia las rodillas y dejaba caer gráciles una serie de piedras brillantes. Sus piernas seguían desnudas hasta los tobillos donde empezaban las cintas de unos zapatos con ligero tazón. Ambos brazos demostraban hermosos brazaletes dorados. Su cabello, usualmente recogido en sus dos trenzas, estaba suelto y caía por su espalda, dos mechones solitarios enmarcaban su rostro y hacían que sus azules ojos resaltaron con una mirada pícara.

Lo único que desentonaba-y no lo hacía realmente-era su collar azul. Aquel que fue de su madre. Pero se le veía bien, porque acentuaba el brillo de sus propios ojos.

—¿Te gusta?—me preguntó, con su voz dulce.

Por alguna extraña razón al verla me pareció más hermosa que antes. Como si estuviera delante de mí una Katara que no conocía, más atrevida y coqueta. Regresé a la realidad cuando ella me hizo esa pregunta y me limité a asentir. Debió verme tan embobado, porque sonrío para sí misma y dijo:

—Me llevo éste.

La vendedora inmediatamente se fue hacia Katara. Ella regresó a los vestidores y salió con sus túnicas azules y trenzas, tal como siempre la veo, tendiéndole a la vendedora aquel vestido rojo. Lo pagó y nos fuimos de la tienda, viendo en otros escaparates.

La contemplé mientras observaba chalinas, sandalias, collares, brazaletes y más cosas que no me interesaban. Aún veía en mi mente a Katara llevando ese vestido y quería quitarme la imagen de mi cabeza lo más pronto posible ¡Esto no era sano!

Me encontraba tan distraído que me devolvió a la realidad unos ojos azules, viéndome fijamente. Ella me tendía en una de sus morenas manos una bolsita.

—¿Qué…?

—Es tuyo—dijo—Anda, ábrelo.

Así hice. Dentro estaba un brazalete guerrero, forjado de un acero brillante y nuevo que además, tenía unas cuantas piedras incrustadas allí y allá. Lo que más sobresaltaba era el símbolo de Agua-Control en el centro, enmarcado por una línea celeste.

—Katara, no puedo acepar esto…

—Quédatelo como recuerdo de este día.—me dijo sin más—Y como premio por ser tan buen acompañante.

Le sonreí.

Pronto nos encontramos sentados en un pequeño restaurante para comer. Empezaba a anochecer y debíamos volver al palacio. Peor, por alguna razón, Katara se encontraba más a gusto en estas calles que en la lujosa habitación que Mai le decoró unos meses atrás.

En el suelo, cerca de nuestra mesa, estaban desparramadas todas las bolsas del mandado que habíamos conseguido. Sus ojos ausentes hicieron que, por un momento, dejara de lado mi plato de arroz y hablara.

—Katara ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella me miró.

—¿Eh? Ah. Nada en realidad.

—Katara.—insistí.

—Solo pensaba en Aang y… bueno. Espero que esté bien.

—Lo estará.

Volvimos al Palacio cansados pero relajados. Ella se despidió de mí apresurada y se encerró en su alcoba sin decir nada más. Yo me fui a mi propia habitación, golpeándome la cabeza para que esos azules ojos no me siguieran hasta la cama.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

POV de Katara.

¡Katara despierta! ¿Qué te está pasando? Veía el vestido rojo en mis manos y temblaba, recordando el preciso momento en que me lo puse durante esta tarde. Recreaba en mi mente esa extraña sensación de satisfacción cuando noté a Zuko con sus ojos completamente puestos en mi cuerpo, analizando cada parte de mi anatomía con sus ojos mientras llevaba puesta esta prenda. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo compré únicamente porque a él le gustó.

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces, pensando aún en esa sonrisa de alegría genuina que desfilaba en su rostro. Cuando reía, Zuko de verdad se veía lindo.

¡Bah! De verdad que me estaban pasando cosas extrañas. Me recosté en la cama, pensando en Aang. En sus ojos grises, en sus lindas sonrisas. E, inevitablemente, pensé también en ese par de ojos dorados. Eran tan diferentes uno del otro, y sin embargo, los dos hicieron que mi corazón se estremeciera.

Cerré los ojos y me acurruqué en la cama. No debía seguir pensando en estas cosas.

* * *

><p>lo sé, es un capítulo muy corto pero crucial. Esta historia no pretende ser muy larga, acaso unos diez capítulos a lo mucho. No tengo realmente nada que decir, salvo gracias por leerme y tenerme paciencia.<p>

Me despido esperando recibir sus lindos comentarios, tanto si les gustó como si no xD

chao!


	3. El Retrato

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Al fin mi mente me dio para un capítulo más! Ya me estaba sintiendo frustrada conmigo misma... pero bueno, aunque corto aquí les traigo un chapter nuevo que espero sigan disfrutando :) ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos! me animan muucho.

Comentarios:

zutarita: me emociona mucho saber que te han gustado, ojalá éste capítulo siga siendo de tu agrado :)

mariifabii44: No amiga, antes de que pienses algo, no me cambié. Sigue siendo el kataang mi favorito absoluto. Es solo una exploración más profunda de estos dos personajes, pero si lees el fic, te darás cuenta que no le tira realmente al romance.

Mari: se irán acostumbrando de una manera rara, casi espontánea. Me alegro que te guste.

Usagui13chiba: primero, lo lamento por la demora. Segundo, qué bueno que te guste y pues esa escena simplemente salió sola, la tenía en mi mente desde hace tiempo y me dije "vamos a sonrojarlos un poco" y salió xD

AvidReader4EVR: Definitivamente gracias! :)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

**El Retrato.**

POV Katara.

La mañana siguiente nos vimos en el comedor y desayunamos casi en silencio. Yo me sentía incómoda por los pensamientos que tuve el día anterior y Zuko parecía tan ensimismado en sus propios problemas que me prestó poca atención. Comimos algo de fruta y cada quien se fue a realizar sus deberes.

Vi a Zuko despedirse con un murmullo y desaparecer en la puerta. Él era, después de todo, el soberano de una Nación entera. Tenía muchas obligaciones, no podía esperar que me prestara más atención que a su pueblo. Cruzada de brazos, pensaba en qué hacer. En toda mi vida los únicos pensamientos ligados al romance los tuve con Aang ¿Por qué ahora, viendo a Zuko, me venían éstas ideas a la mente?

El Palacio de la Nación de Fuego era inmenso. Y aunque lo conocía mucho, no del todo. Decidí pasear en los pasillos que nunca me di a la labor de investigar, como si eso pudiera despejar realmente mi mente. Pasé por una pared donde estaban colgados los retratos de los antiguos soberanos. Ahí, casi arrinconados, estaban el de Sozin y el de Ozai. Los dos con un enorme símbolo de Infamia encima de sus figuras.

Al lado, más sobria, estaba la imagen de Zuko. Y no pude evitar compararlos. Se parecía mucho físicamente, más a Ozai. Azulón, que era su abuelo, tenía unas facciones extrañas que me eran ajenas. Ozai tenía en su rostro los ojos más maquiavélicos que nunca imaginé. Y temblé pensando cómo es que Aang pudo hacerle frente a un ser cuyo solo retrato me causaba miedo.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, no me causa gran asombro que Zuko pasara buena parte de su vida tratando de complacer sus deseos. Con un padre así de imponente, de autoritario, el carácter benevolente de Zuko debió parecerle una maldición. En contraste con la sádica Azula.

Dándome la vuelta, encontré más retratos. Y entre todos esos solamente puse atención a uno: la familia de Zuko.

En ese, Ozai no se veía tan malvado, hasta esbozaba una sonrisa, débil pero al final de cuentas, una sonrisa de alegría. Sentada y a su lado estaba Ursa, con las prendas de princesa y la mirada más dulce que jamás imaginé. Me recordó a mi propia madre cuando la tenía a mi lado. Zuko en sus rodillas, Azula al lado de Ozai. Con esa influencia, no me sorprende que mi amigo sea una persona buena.

Estiré mi mano y mis dedos casi rosan la forma de Ursa, de su ovalado rostro, de su tierna sonrisa, de sus cabellos largos y esos ojos, que su hijo heredó ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Dónde terminó? Una mujer tan buena no podría gobernar al lado de un hombre malvado. Eso me puso a pensar ¿No hubiera sido esa una de las razones por las cuales, misteriosamente, desapareció? ¿No sería ese el motivo que impulsó a Ozai?

Además, claro, de la influencia tan positiva que proyectaba a sus hijos. Una a la que Azula desde luego era inmune pero Zuko no. Y prueba de eso era cómo después de tantos años seguía hablando de su madre con tanto afecto. Acariciando su nombre.

Temblé sólo de pensar cuántas cosas pudo haber pasado esa mujer. Dando unos pasos más, encontré un retrato hermoso solo de ella. La Princesa Ursa. Yo al menos tenía el consuelo de que mi madre en vida fue realmente feliz. Que mi padre la trataba con amor, con respeto, y nosotros la obedecíamos y queríamos mucho. Pero ¿Ozai de verdad la cuidó, la respetó? ¿La llegó a amar?

Suspiré. La pintura mostraba un par de ojos brillantes ¿Cuántas cosas no vio? ¿Cuántas cosas no sabría?

—Era bella ¿Verdad?—me estremecí. Dándome la vuelta con brusquedad, encontré a Zuko detrás contemplándome recargado en el pilar rojo carmín.

—Puede que todavía lo sea—repuse—No tenemos la certeza de que esté muerta.

—Pero es la mayor probabilidad—dio unos pasos hacía mi, de repente era su rostro una faz resignada y melancólica. Parándose a mi lado, contemplaba la forma de su madre.

Guardé silencio, pensando qué decirle.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—la pregunta fue más un susurro, uno que no estaba segura de deber pronunciar, pero salió limpio y fluido.

Se encogió de hombros, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

—Mi padre… era tan tirano. No me sorprendería descubrir que la mató, y me dijo esas palabras solo para que viviera el resto de mis días con la incertidumbre.

Sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Ursa pasmado en el pergamino. Cerró los ojos, conteniendo lágrimas. No era en ese momento el Señor de Fuego. Era Zuko, un hombre, un humano.

—No existe persona tan malvada—traté de consolarlo.

—Él me odiaba—repuso, con voz contenida—¡Me odiaba con todo su ser! Y yo sé por qué….

Abrió sus ojos, apartándose del retrato. Yo no decía nada, me quedaba quieta, escuchándolo. Queriendo comprender pero sin saber cómo.

—¿Por qué?

Respiró.

—Porque yo era igual a ella—inhaló, para controlarse, la ira creciendo y desestabilizando seriamente—Sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello… el mismo carácter. Mi padre no podía verme y saber que era idéntico a mi madre, en todos los sentidos.

—Tú le recordabas demasiado a ella.

—Así es. Creo que no pudo con eso.

—Pero… ¿Él de verdad quiso a tu madre? ¿Alguna vez?

—No lo sé—y no sonaba ni molesto ni con lástima—Siempre llevaron una relación formal. Jamás los vi de verdad como una pareja cariñosa, aunque sí respetable.

—Ella se veía tan buena… tan dulce—miré el retrato otra vez—Me recuerda a mi propia madre.

Él inmediatamente me miró. Tenía tanta curiosidad en sus expresiones, que me reí en voz baja por él. Se veía casi como un niño pequeño.

—¿Cómo era tu madre, Katara?

Cerré los ojos y evoqué las memorias más lejanas, guardadas con recelo en mi mente. Aquellas cuando era una niña tranquila, feliz, inocente. Y mi familia estaba unida, completa, sin la más mínima huella de la guerra más que la preocupación ya casi desaparecida de una invasión.

—Era muy bella—le respondí, viendo con claridad su imagen en mi mente—Papá me dice que soy igual a ella, no lo sé, me parezco un poco. Tenía los ojos azules, intensos y el cabello castaño. Era toda una dama.

Mis manos inmediatamente volaron al collar que colgaban, sin excepción, de mi cuello. Siempre que la recordaba, por más que pasaba el tiempo, sentía ese mismo vacío en mi pecho y solo el tacto de ésta gema me daba algo de paz. Me hacía sentir que, de algún modo, se mantenía viva en mi presente.

—Lo lamento—me dijo, como siempre que yo lo hacía—Tú madre fue muy valiente.

—Eso lo sé. Y en toda mi vida, después de encontrar a Aang, me repetí muchas veces las mismas palabras para poder mantenerme en pie durante la guerra. Fue algo que me marcó de por vida—y sonreí sin ninguna alegría, antes bien, con tristeza—Es impresionante cómo puede en un segundo puede cambiar tanto tu vida. En mi caso, bastó media tarde.

—A mí me pasó en una noche—contestó, lo miré asombrada, nunca me había hablado de cómo exactamente perdió a su madre.—Ella me despertó, me abrazo con muchísima fuerza y me dijo la frase que me cambió: "Nunca olvides quién eres".

Guardó silencio, como quien trata de recordar más detalles.

—Después se fue, la vi dirigirme una mirada de absoluta resignación y ponerse la capucha. No la volví a ver nunca más. A la mañana siguiente, nadie sabía nada de ella, y nunca me dijeron qué pasó. Sólo supe que mi abuelo había muerto.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Eso nunca lo supe.

—¿Tú crees que ella…?

—No sé—se apresuró a decir—Ozai jamás me lo dirá, Azula ya ni sabría. Mi tío estaba fuera, y sabe tanto como yo.

—¿Los Sabios de Fuego? ¿Crees que sepan algo?

—Puede que sí, pero no me he dado la tarea de investigar a fondo.

Yo sabía que en realidad tenía miedo. De descubrir que su madre pudo, en determinado momento, convertirse en una asesina. Que la ilusión de esa protectora mujer se desvaneciera. Yo también lo tendría.

—Lo último que mamá me dijo fue "Yo estaré bien".

La expresión de su rostro, con esa sonrisa forzada para darme confianza, era quizá lo que más recordaba de ella. A mi tierna edad, ya sabía que mentía.

—Y rompió la promesa—la voz me salió tenue, un sollozo atorado en mi garganta—Pero ¿Sabes qué? No le guardo nada de rencor. Porque sé que me mintió para salvarme.

Supe que me entendió por la mirada que me dirigió. Le dediqué entonces una sonrisa completamente afable y me acerqué. Le di un abrazo.

Los dos compartíamos en ese momento un mismo dolor: la pérdida de una madre. Dudo que muchas personas en el mundo puedan comprenderlo. Ambos las perdimos en condiciones casi idénticas, esporádicamente, por culpa de la guerra. Y tras sus partidas, nada volvió a ser igual. Quedamos perdidos en un mundo a punto de ser destruido.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, me sorprende cómo pude ser tan fuerte. Cómo no me derrumbé. Muchas otras personas estaban más desesperadas y tristes por cosas casi insignificantes, en comparación claro.

Hay veces en que el mundo puede ser muy egoísta.

Con los fuertes brazos de Zuko rodeándome, y aspirando esa fragancia tan varonil, tan vivaz, me sentí cómoda. Permanecimos abrazados un buen tiempo, sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo. Como buenos amigos.

* * *

><p>¡Eso fue todo! Ya sé que es un capítulo corto, pero a mi perspectiva muy importante. Una de las cosas que (creo yo) une más a Zuko y Katara es la forma en que perdieron a sus madres y cómo aquello les marcó de por vida. Se puede notar mucho cuando quedaron los dos capturados en Ba Sing Se y cuando Katara quiere vengarse de lo Invasores del Sur.<p>

Espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo y me disculpen las demoras. No les puedo prometer un capítulo muy rápido, porque tengo exámenes ésta semana, pero creo que a mediados de Mayo ya lo tendré listo y podré subirlo. Hasta entonces, su opinión es muy importante ¿Me dejarían un lindo comentario? :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	4. De Recuerdos y Cartas

**NADA DE ESTO ES MÍO, ES DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola!

Bueno, creo que no me he tardado como antes xD La buena noticia: dos capítulos más y la historia termina. Les dije que no era nada larga :D Quizá haga un epilogo, pero eso todavía o es nada seguro.

Comentarios:

VikkaSabri: vaya, es bueno saber que te ha gustado tanto, precisamente ese detalle de diferencia que tanto remarqué :D Este capítulo sigue el patrón, ojalá te guste.

Lonely Athenea: jajajja, oki, no mueras, aquí esta la continuación.

AvidReader4EVR: nuevamente, me alegro de que te guste además de la historia, la redacción que he manejado xD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

**De Recueros y Cartas.**

**.**

**.**

POV de Zuko

—¿Lu Ten?—dijo Katara tratando de recordar mejor el nombre—Nunca lo había escuchado.

—No me sorprende—sonreí, recargándome en el tronco de la pared con mayor libertad.

—Cuéntame ¿Quién era él?

—Lu Ten era mi primo—le expliqué sin mayor ciencia—El hijo de mi tío Iroh.

Noté cómo los ojos azules de Katara se abrían llenos de sorpresa. La confusión en su rostro era graciosa.

—¿Acaso Iroh tuvo hijos?—fue lo primero que me pregunté.

Me reacomodé listo para una larga explicación y unos minutos de charla.

—Mi tío se casó cuando era joven, como dieciocho años creo recordar. Pero mi tía, que se llamaba Lua, murió dando a luz. A partir de ese momento Lu Ten se volvió el centro de la vida de mi tío. Lo adoraba de una forma impresionante, le enseñaba, le protegía. Hasta mi abuelo lo consideró siempre su nieto consentido.

—¿El nieto consentido? Vaya que en tu familia siempre hay preferencias.

—Ya ves, somos un desastre familiar—dije burlón.

—Y… ¿Qué con Lu Ten? Iroh nunca lo menciona ¿Se fue, murió…?

—Murió—afirmé, todavía me causaba tristeza el recuerdo aquel, de cuando mi madre leyó la misiva con lágrimas en los ojos. ella siempre fue la más humana de nuestra familia, yo creo que por eso tuvo que irse—En la batalla de Ba Sing Se.

—No se mucho de historia ¿Podrías explicarme mejor las cosas?—inquirió, con genuina curiosidad y recargándose muy cerca de mí.

—Mi tío Organizó una misiva con tropa enorme hacia Ba Sing Se, dijo haber conseguido la forma de penetrar las murallas. Mi abuelo siempre tuvo preferencias a su su primogénito y consintió la expedición. Yo era muy pequeño, tendría creo que once o doce años. Él se despidió de todos y mi primo, de entonces diecisiete, también. Sería un soldado de alto rango en la invasión.

"Nadie hubiera adivinado lo que pasó. La invasión resultó en un éxito. La muralla externa cayó en un hueco lo suficientemente ancho para que las legiones pasaran rápidamente. Mi tío escribió fascinado por su éxito; dos muros internos habían caído también y esperaba conquistar la ciudad en menos de un mes. Nos mandó regalos.

Silencio. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento para continuar.

—Pero en la batalla adentrándose hacia la zona alta, por el Palacio, cayó un regimiento. Poca cosa, muchos regimientos habían caído también. Pero ésta vez mi tío de verdad lo sintió en todo su corazón, porque el que murió fue Lu Ten, su único hijo.

—Que…

No la dejé hablar.

—Entonces todo cambió para él—continué—De repente, todos los heridos y muertos eran más hijos, hermanos, esposos, sobrinos… pensaba en las familias de aquellas personas, destrozadas a su mismo nivel. Mi tío no tuvo corazón ni forma de poder continuar y simplemente regresó. La sola mención de la guerra lo alteraba.

—Yo jamás pensé que tu tío fuera un general destacado y…—Katara inmediatamente se calló, pero sabía lo que quiso decir.

—Ruin—lo completé—Cuando viajé solo por el Reino Tierra, ocasionalmente le preguntaba a algunos campesinos que pensaban de la Nación de Fuego, los generales, de mí… siempre le decían al Dragón del Oeste el más maldito de todos, el más cruel. El destructor de la esperanza.

Katara parecía encogida por tales apodos. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto, si mi tío no era ningún familiar suyo. Esa sensibilidad, debo admitirlo, me maravilló.

—Creo ahora comprender porqué Iroh era tan sabio, protector—meditaba, hablaba más para sí misma—Las experiencias crean la sabiduría ¿No crees?

Me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Desde luego.

—Mamá siempre decía que al recordar nuestros errores aprendemos de ellos, y así mejoramos nuestras vidas—sonrió con melancolía—Yo no lo entendí hasta mucho después.

Se encogió, abrazándose a sí misma, pasando los brazos sobre las piernas que estaban completamente pegadas a su pecho. Miraba las nubes del cielo, como si las hipnotizaran.

—Tenía como unos cinco años, Sokka ese día se fue con papá de caza. Bueno, más bien papá le estaba enseñando cómo cazar—sonrió recordándolo, seguro fue una escena graciosa—Mamá me llevó al mar, en vez de a la casa donde me enseñaría a preparar un guisado. Se paró enfrente de la costa y extendió una mano.

Cerró los ojos, recordando mejor.

—"Vamos Katara, empuja y jala el agua. Empuja y jala" me decía muchas veces. Ella se movía y pronto yo la imite. Mamá no era Maestra Agua, pero había visto a maestros ejercer sus técnicas y me trataba de enseñar cuanto podía. Imite sus movimientos y ese día aprendí cómo cambiar las mareas, hacerlas más grandes o más pequeñas.

"Toda esa tarde mamá se la pasó enseñándome cuanto pudo. No descanso hasta que un flujo pequeñito pasó por mis manos sin desmoronarse. Yo estaba feliz y recuerdo perfectamente su mirada llena de orgullo por mí. Felicidad genuina.

Silencio.

—Me llevaba a practicar uno o dos días a la semana. Papá sabía y siempre preguntaba por mis avances. Pero era la sonrisa orgullosa de mamá lo que buscaba con cada movimiento nuevo que inventaba.

Alzó su mano hasta rozar con la yema de sus dedos el dije azul que colgaba de su cuello. Me había percatado que siempre, al sentir tristeza o melancolía, tocaba el collar de su madre. Siempre que hablaba de ella, o alguna cosa le recordaba a Kya, lo rozaba.

—Cuando ella murió, no practiqué más. Tardé meses, creo que casi un año en volver a esa misma costa y seguir con mis habilidades. Ni mi padre ni mi hermano se mostraban tan entusiasmados como antes y mi abuela me daba siempre responsabilidades. Yo debía cumplir con las obligaciones que mi madre hacía. No pude mejorar ni avanzar nada en mi dominio… hasta que conocí a Aang.

Medité seriamente sus palabras. Yo podía sentir cada una de las emociones escondidas en esa oración. Era simple, tremendamente simple, porque ella se sumía siempre en tristezas semi-superadas cuando pensaba en la ausencia de su madre. No puedo culparla, a mí me pasa siempre igual.

Seguimos hablando de pocas cosas hasta que llegó al hora de entrar al Palacio. Estaba haciéndose de noche. Me paré y caminé hacia mi alcoba, pero Katara dijo que se quedaría un rato más. Siempre se quedaba un rato más.

Ésta vez no pude contenerme. Me quedé atrás de un pilar y la observé. Al principio ella siguió sentada, viendo el sol a lo lejos ocultándose y la luna emergiendo en el cielo brillante. Entonces, con movimientos lentos, se puso de pie caminando hacia la pequeña laguna del patio.

Pensaba poco en lo que haría. En verdad, yo creí que rodearía el lago para entrar ya al Palacio. Pero en vez de eso extendió sus manos y adoptó una posición un poco encorvada. Entonces, una enorme masa de agua saltó hacia el cielo y al caer, sin perder su forma, se adelgazó hasta dar varias vueltas alrededor de Katara.

No perdía de vista su concentración. La forma en que sus ágiles manos se movían para que las gotas de agua crearan específicas ondulaciones. Las posiciones de sus brazos, de sus piernas, los pasos que sus diminutos pies daban. Otra enorme masa de agua emergió de lado y se adelgazó en un látigo largo que ondeaba vigoroso alrededor del primer látigo.

Los dos parecían serpientes retorciéndose en una danza ondulante, como si uno se quisiera imponer al otro. De repente, los dos se unificaron y el enorme látigo rodeo los árboles y subió hasta los techos serpenteando grácilmente; en todo, Katara no perdía su vista de su trabajo y su cuerpo seguía moviéndose a la perfección de una sincronía, con una música que no podía escuchar, pero sí observar.

Me vinieron a la mente todas esas imágenes de Katara cuando peleaba con su Agua-Control contra mí, al principio. Entonces era muy débil, usaba movimientos básicos y torpes. Después de ir al Polo Norte, su gran dominio y maestría me hicieron temerle. Cuando me uní a ellos, buscando derrotar a su padre, el gran carácter de Katara sumados a su dominio elemental hicieron que la respetara enormemente.

Verla dominar su elemento era como ver a una mujer bailar. Ningún maestro agua tenía tal gracia al ejecutar sus movimientos. Era simplemente… hermoso.

Al final, la masa de agua se separó en varias serpientes más que ondularon en diferentes zonas y regresaron al estanque casi sin hacer ruido. Solo un chorrito solitario y pequeño siguió moviéndose, hacia mí. Katara dejó caer su mano y entonces me mojé toda la cabeza y parte de los hombros.

—Es de mala educación espiar a las personas—me sonreía burlona, coqueta.

Pero bajo la luz de la luna, el color moreno de su piel adquiría un tono brillante y esos ojos azules proyectaban una inmensa cantidad de luz. La armoniosa sonrisa otorgaba el detalle faltante a ese retrato de elegancia y belleza, pintado por la naturaleza.

Embobado en mis pensamientos, no respondí hasta que se me acercó.

—Lo siento—le respondí—No pude resistirlo.

Estiró una mano y movió su muñeca de arriba abajo, cada gota de agua en mi cuerpo se desprendió hacia ella y roció aquel líquido al césped verde. Los dos caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, deseándonos las buenas noches.

Me sorprendí mucho de encontrar, en mi cuarto, un pergamino enrollado sobre mi cama. No lo pensé mucho para cogerlo y leer.

_Mi querido Zuko._

_Bien, sabes perfectamente que esto de las cartas no se me da mucho, por no mencionar nada. Seré concreta ¡Me la estoy pasando de maravilla! Tenías razón amor, necesitaba éste viaje para relajarme. Me encuentro feliz, libre de estrés y con muchas ganas de verte. Volveré en cuatro días._

_Sin más me despido. Salúdame a quien sea que esté en el Palacio. Nos vemos._

_Mai._

.

POV Katara

.

_Katara:_

_Pues si, aunque muchos lo dudaron llegué a un acuerdo perfectamente amistoso y déjame decirte que podré volver antes de tiempo ¡En cuatro días llegaré contigo mi amor! Han sido días interminables, me la pasaba trabajando lo más que podía con el solo pensamiento de volver y encontrar tu radiante sonrisa. No sabes cuánto te extraño amor._

_Te tengo una sorpresa para cuando llegue. Por favor, se paciente. Estoy completamente seguro de que te encantará y para que Zuko no se ponga celoso, le llevo algo además de un acuerdo firmado por la paz. _

_Nos vemos pronto mi amor, sueña conmigo como yo sueño contigo todas las noches._

_Te amo._

_Aang._

Leí la carta dos veces más. Las palabras de Aang me causaban una gran alegría, sobre todo cuando mencionaba lo mucho que me extrañaba y que anhelaba verme. No paraba de pensar en la sorpresa que me tenía preparada, y la ansiedad de verlo me hizo ponerme en pie para dar vueltas en mi habitación varias veces.

Pero también, en muchos sentidos, era contradictorio. Había estado pasando unos días increíbles con Zuko y cada vez me gustaba más ver su sonrisa, esos ojos de color ámbar envueltos en un resplandor cálido cuando me observaba detenidamente, y la piel tostada por el sol empapada de sudor en sus rutinas matutinas de ejercicio.

No podía describirlo. Zuko comprendía fácilmente muchas cosas que me costaba explicarle a todos mis amigos, inclusive a Aang. Podía leer más allá de mi voz. Entenderme en situaciones que, paradójicamente, los dos hemos vivido de forma parecida.

Soy incapaz de encontrar una palabra precisa para mencionarlo. Solo de pensar en Zuko me ruborizo y mi corazón se pone a palpitar estrepitosamente. Pero ¡No! Eso, antes, solamente me había pasado con Aang ¿Por qué ahora con un bue amigo me ocurría algo similar?

Llevé una mano a mi cabeza, mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama. Esto estaba mal. Demasiado mal. Miles de pensamientos daban vueltas en mi mente mientras mi corazón era llenado hasta el borde por las emociones intensas que provocaban tanto el regreso de Aang como mi deseo de seguir al lado de Zuko.

Un momento ¿Dije estar al lado de Zuko? ¿Pero qué demonios me está pasando? Me puse de pie rápidamente y volví a dar vueltas en mi alcoba. Analicé cada cosa que hemos hecho, las pláticas que hemos llevado. Todo. Una y otra vez. Pero ¿Por qué me sentía tan asustada? Son cosas que cualquier par de amigos íntimos hacen.

Quizá la cosa es que nunca hemos sido del todo amigos íntimos. Llevábamos bien las cosas cuando trabajábamos en el mismo bando, me tardé pero al final me acostumbré de lleno a su presencia. Aprendí a respetarlo, que su vida no había sido fácil, pude perdonarlo y considerarlo un amigo digno de confianza.

Con los años, cuando la guerra terminó y él se convirtió en el Señor de Fuego, nunca lo vi de forma diferente. Seguía siendo el mismo Zuko socarrón que se la pasaba horas entrenando con Aang, de carácter duro y a veces cínico, pero que siempre te tendía una mano cuando la necesitabas y un corazón más blando que el de un niño inocente.

Un amigo fiel. Pero con el que hablaba una o dos veces en privado cada mes y que nos escribíamos cinco veces en todo un año. Nada más, nada menos. Siempre escribía y hablaba más con Suki, Toph, Aang ¡Hasta con Sokka! En parte, porque viví con ellos más cosas.

Por eso ahora, que tenía tanto tiempo con Zuko, que lo conocía de una forma más íntima, no podía evitar confundirme. Él despertaba dentro de mí muchas emociones que solo Aang había conseguido despertarme antes. Había algo en Zuko, más allá de esa fiera expresión como gobernante o sonrisa afable con nosotros. Un algo que no podía comprender del todo, pero me tenía cautiva.

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo!<p>

Pues bien, díganme ustedes queridos lectores ¿Que opinaron sobre éste capítulo?

Muchísimas gracias por leer y si pueden, déjenme un comentario :D

Chao!


End file.
